


bear it all like falling autumn leaves

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift, Movie: SPECTRE (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: A 2017 gift for Obfuscatress! <333





	bear it all like falling autumn leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obfuscatress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sailor To Siren by Sam Beam and Jesca Hoop.
> 
> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/156180859536/one-of-them-arrived-and-i-can-post-it-my-new-year)


End file.
